modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6261
15 lutego 2012 40px 4 stycznia 2016 40px 18 kwietnia 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6260. « 6261 » 6262. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Brooke i Katie komentują ostatnie wydarzeniaW restauracji, na świeżym powietrzu, Brooke i Katie rozmawiają o Taylor, która dostała od Thorne'a na Walentynki czekoladową fontannę. Gdy tematem rozmowy staje się Liam, Brooke zastanawia się, czy Katie uważa, że chłopak mylił się, prosząc żonę o unieważnienie ich małżeństwa. Młodsza Logan uważa, że jej pasierb był naiwny, sądząc, że Steffy się na to zgodzi. Brooke z kolei mówi o rozczarowaniu Hope, na co Katie stwierdza, że jej siostrzenica nie powinna była zwoływać konferencji prasowej. Obie siostry dyskutują o tym, jak Steffy głęboko liczy na to, że Liam nie będzie w stanie przetrwać sześciu miesięcy we wstrzemięźliwości. Obie zastanawiają się, czy Hope powinna pójść na kompromis. Brooke zgadza się, aby siostra porozmawiała o tym z jej córką. thumb|left|320px|Steffy i Rick nawiązują współpracęRidge czeka na Steffy w biurze domu mody "Forrester". Gdy ta przybywa, pyta ojca , czy on i Brooke kłócą się z powodu sytuacji jej, Hope i Liama. Ridge zapewnia, że tak nie jest, po czym rozmawia o dalszym życiu córki z "kimś innym niż Billem". Steffy zgadza się z ojcem, zaś wkrótce zjawia się Rick, który zastanawia się, kogo mają na myśli. "Ciebie. Było, minęło", odpiera Steffy, zaś Rick wymownie zastanawia się, dlaczego Hope nie przyszła dzisiaj do pracy. Steffy prosi go, by przestał, ponieważ ani ona ani Hope nie mogą wejść i wyjść z małżeństwa tak szybko, jak robi to Brooke. Ridge prosi jednak, by porozmawiali o interesach. Twierdzi, że w zespole projektanckim jest za dużo osób, dlatego uważa, że ktoś powinien odejść i sugeruje, by był to Eric. Rick oskarża go o zdradę nieobecnego Erica, po czym dochodzi o kłótnię w sprawie kolekcji. Steffy nie podoba się pomysł, by dziadek pracował z nią przy modelkach, na co Rick proponuje, że to on jej pomoże, a Eric pozostanie w zespole projektanckim z Ridge'em. Ojciec Steffy zgadza się z tym, choć ona nie jest tym zachwycona. Rick odchodzi, a Steffy sprzecza się z ojcem aż do momentu, gdy rozmowa wraca do tematu unieważnienia jej małżeństwa. Ridge sugeruje córce, że zostawia ona otwarte drzwi, które prowadzą naprzód - do nowych możliwości. Oboje żartują z jej pracy z Rickiem, gdy wkrótce pojawia się Brooke. Steffy ostrzega ją, by nie mówiła nic o byciu rozsądnym, po czym wychodzi. Ridge informuje Logan, że poprosił Steffy, aby miała otwarty umysł na temat swojej przyszłości. thumb|320px|Rick dzieli się z Katie swoim planemW innym biurze, Rick dostrzega Katie, którą informuje, że będzie pracował na linią bielizny wraz ze Steffy. Ciotka mężczyzny sądzi, że może być mu wygodnie, biorąc pod uwagę to, co Steffy sprawiła Hope. Syn Brooke zapewnia, że jego siostra zasługuje na coś lepszego, a on dopilnuje, aby to dostała. Rick skarży się mówiąc, że Steffy od dawna wiedziała, iż Hope i Liam należą do siebie, i spekuluje, że córka Ridge'a skierowała swoje pretensje w kierunku Brooke. Katie zastanawia się, czy mogą coś z tym zrobić. Rick przypomina jej, że on i Steffy byli kiedyś razem, zaś Katie zdaje sobie sprawę, że planuje on uwieść Forresterównę, by pomóc swojej siostrze. Rick prosi ją, by nie mówiła o niczym Brooke, na co Katie stwierdza, że czasem dobrze jest walczyć z ogniem za pomocą ognia. Pyta, jak może mu pomóc, gdy ich rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się Steffy, która oznajmia Rickowi, że od teraz jest jego szefem. Syn Brooke uśmiecha się na myśl o perspektywie przyzwoitej współpracy, gdyż oboje mają "ogromne" cele. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2